Prachia
Born from the warbands of the Vampiric race known as Einskyrie, a race of cunning and terrifying creatures, Prachia united under their progenitor Travola, who established his people as the dominant rulers over their human subjects, granting them protection and freedom in exchange for tributes of blood. This symbiotic relationship has given Prachia a fearsome reputation among its neighbors, among whom it is known as a nation where death and war run through the blood. History Long ago in ages past, the land control by Prachia was a old human nation. This old nation is almost all but forgotten, all that is known of them is it was them that the Einskyrie were born and it was them that destroyed the land with the love of magic. After the Collapse of the old nation all that was left were there ruins and a wasteland born of magic. The humans splintered forgetting there past, there sins until one day they entered a ruin and awoke its inhabitants The Einskyrie. They awakened with a great hunger and began to hunt the humans forming into warbands. Fighting with the tribes and one another they became masters of war and became greatly feared by any who saw them. They Lacked the memories of there past, all that they remembered was there mother the Lady and her Aspects. They hunted for her hoping to reawaken there own faded past and upon entering a old ruin much like the humans before them they awoke a creature far more powerful then them. The First Tervola, there Progenitor and father he awoke seeing his children as monsters began a crusade against them. Rallying other sleeping Tervola to help put down the Einskyrie Warbands this was known as the Blood Crusade. In the End the humans sided with the Tervola seeking there guardianship from the brutality of the Einskyrie and the Volsungr spawn. The war ended after hundreds of years of endless war with the First Tervola Slaughtering the Einskyrie Warbands or converting them to his banner. With this so ended the Age of the Warbands of the waste and the Rise of the Prachian nation. The First Tervola taught his children the secret history and methods of cultivating the land from the magic taint left bye the old nation. He also shared the secrets of the Lady and her aspects, yet at the same time all of Prachia knew he still hid many facts of what happened before they all went to sleep. Under his leadership Prachia prospered though advanced mining methods and metal alloys becoming the heart of there rising nation. Using these they crafted weapons and armor intent on bring order to the fractured land, they became silent masters of there art awaiting the command of the First Tervola to march across the land spreading the Banner of there Dead Empire. Government Prachia is ruled by a single ancient leader known simply as the First Tervola, a entity that once walked the plains of Prachia when it was another far older nation. Its rare for the First Tervola to show himself and makes use of the Tervola Lords to carry out his wishes. Tervola Lords are masters of a Bloodline of Tervola, Einskyrie and Volsungr and is given the task of ruling over the land for the First Tervola. They act similar to Masters of nobles houses and are powerful beings unparalleled in war, being there only calling. Tervola are capable of becoming Lords either by proving there strength to the First Tervola or Council of Lords and must go through a special ritual involving the First Tervola. That or they must defeat another Lord Tervola and drain him of all his blood taking his place at the head of the Bloodline. Well few have tried to defeat the First Tervola few have gotten close to even scratching the ancient Tervola. The Tervola Lord Council is seen as the most prominent Ruling body in Prachia and is known to make most of the administrative decisions for the nation. Bellow the Tervola Lords are the Tervola which act as lesser nobles in the nation, commanding lesser factions, business and property for there Bloodlines. For a Einskyrie to become a Tervola it must feed on the blood of a Lord Tervola becoming a full blooded member of a Bloodline. The Einskyrie are the most prominent members of the nations and serve as the middle class along side the majority of the human population. For a Volsungr to become a Einskyrie it must go through a ritual involving Several different Tervola of different bloodlines becoming half members of these Bloodlines. Most Humans and Einskyrie are farm owners, bussniess owners, craftsmen or military members. Bellow even the Einskyrie is the lowest cast in Prachia the Volsungr and Slaves, well slaves are considered slightly higher in class than volsungr because they are more intelligent and are normally charged with running the Manuel labor of the nation. To become a slave happen either through being sold by your family into it, debts that cant be paid or criminal activity. Though they are slaves they still have a chance to gain there freedom and become regular citizen of Prachia. Volsungr on the other hand are humans that were spawned in Blood pits by the Bloodlines. When a human is drained of all there blood they go into a cocoon like state and are transported to a blood pit were there infused with the blood there to become different breeds of Volsungr(Blood itself is a different depending on the breed, though mixture of animal blood and human blood to give it certain traits for different jobs.) When there turned into a Volsungr it loses all its memories but this can be avoided through a special ritual that only happens if the human is willing to be turned by a Bloodline member. Volsungr are so low on the bloodlines that it is not even considered a member of any bloodline and is seen as a lesser being only good for labor or cannon fodder. Though sometimes it proves more useful than expected and is turned into a Einskyrie. Military Prachia is known for its military, but its military is not a single entity, the warbands that once wages war against the First Tervola have now become the method of war. Each Warband is ruled by a Lord Tervola is made up of his bloodline, the training of the Warband is decided by the Lord Tervola and each Warband has its own methods, equipment and traits. Some things dont change between warbands of course such as the fact all there members are trained to fight in absolute silence which has been found very unnerving by there foes. More info to come WIP